This invention relates to devices for use by individuals who are unable to control the flow of urine and, more particularly, to a device for detecting the presence of urine, and subsequently removing and storing the urine.
Millions of individuals are afflicted with urinary problems of varying severity, ranging from those individuals who have no control over their bladder function to those individuals who on occasion are unable to reach an appropriate location for urination. Failure to control the flow of urine is a source of acute embarrassment and frequently requires that otherwise healthy individuals adopt a life of relative seclusion. Incontinence also creates serious health risks for bedridden individuals such as the aged and severely ill and hospitals and nursing facilities spend enormous amounts of time, money, and material dealing with the effects of incontinence.
Previous attempts at solving the incontinence problem in males have focused on urethetic catheters and condom-like sheaths. The catheter must be internally inserted and poses a serious risk of urinary tract infection in addition to the extreme discomfort it may create. The sheath device is worn externally and results in discomfort because it is in direct contact with the skin of the patient and also creates a high risk of infection. These device are frequently intentionally or inadvertantly displaced by the patient because of the discomfort created and require that the patient be restrained to prevent displacement of the device.
Both the catheter and sheath devices rely on gravity to remove the urine to a temporary storage container and failure to maintain the container at a lower elevation than the device prevents the proper removal of the urine. Devices have been developed which provide a vacuum to remove the urine to a storage container, but require that the individual be sufficiently alert to properly position the urine collecting device when needed. These devices are of limited benefit to patients who experience incontinence problems while asleep or who have restricted physical movement and are unable to position the device.
Incontinence devices for females have been limited to internal catheter devices which suffer from the same shortcomings as the male catheter devices. There are no satisfactory external devices for use by females.
While the presently known male and female incontinence devices may prove to be adequate for specific and limited applications, they fail to provide an acceptable solution to the incontinence problem.